Known in the prior art are cigarette extinguishers wherein a lighted cigarette butt is deposited in an elongated recess and the air supply to such recess thereafter cut off so as to extinguish the light on such butt. Various patents in the prior art show rotatably cylinders having a plurality of elongated recesses at the periphery thereof, each recess at a certain time being adapted to receive a cigarette butt. Ash trays combined with such extinguishers are also known.
My invention provides a combination cigarette extinguisher and ash tray that is highly efficient and yet is attractive enough for use in any room of a house.
The components of my improved device are preferably made of a plastic material of a type wherein color may be incorporated. The device comprises a cylindrical body adapted to be supported upright on a table top, desk or the like. A plurality of upright recesses are formed in the peripheral wall of the body, each recess opening at the top of the body. The recesses may be in part formed as upright flutes to give a fluted effect to the exterior of the body.
A cap fits over the upper end of the body and is adapted to rotate relative thereto. The cap has a single opening adapted to be registered with any one of the upright recesses to permit a lighted butt to be deposited therein. The cap is then rotated to close off the recess from a supply of air, wherepon the light in the butt is extinguished in a matter of seconds. The cap preferably has a guide member extending upwardly therefrom to provide a target to assist in guiding a cigarette butt through the opening in the cap. The cap also has a circular, upstanding perch having recesses to support a cigarette.
The cap and body may be made of different colored plastic for a very attractive appearance. The fluted exterior of the body lends to the attractiveness of the device. Although my improved device is highly efficient, it is relatively small in size. Further, the device will prevent the smell of stale cigarette butts from entering the room, since a filter element is disposed between the upper end of the body and the facing inner surface of the cap.